What It Comes Down To
by Herzeloyde
Summary: GaaraSakura, love it hate it I don't mind...I don't know how to sell this story so if you like the pairing then read. Please Review, cause I love reviews


**

* * *

**

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
But I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
And please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt _

_Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red_

_Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help_

_Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
By: Herzeloyde**

**

* * *

**

He watched them from a his hospital window. He'd been there for days...not able to remember what had happened. He could faintly remember that he had been given an offer to do the unthinkable. How long had he been out? For it seemed that his comrade and friend had grown. She didn't bother to grow her light pink hair back and her body had also grown. But something wasn't right with the picture before him. The girl who had obsessed over him for most of their childhood stood next to Gaara-kun of the Sand and wasn't afraid. He felt a slight pang in his chest upon seeing them so close together. She pushed her shoulder into him and laughed. He could hear them through the slight opening of the window.

"You know for someone so quiet you sure know how to crack me up."

"It was unintentional Sakura-sama." He raised an eyebrow, though it was quiet painful to do so. Sama? When had she become a -sama?

"Please don't add the sama it's too formal for me."

"But I must acknowledge your power."

"But we're friends now so no need." He seemed taken aback by her words.

"...friends..." he said this word as if it were foreign to him.

"Yes friends. That's what we are and don't think you can get out of it either." she winked and grinned.

"You are not angry with my actions in the past?"

"No Gaara-kun of course not. It's the past and all we can do now is move towards the future."

"You do not fear my presence?"

"No I don't...in fact you're kinda cute." She grinned and ruffled his hair. Sasuke saw a light crimson color creep up on his cheeks. "I'm sorry if I've said something wrong." she said jumping from the wall she'd been sitting on. "Hey why are you out here anyway Gaara-kun, you should be resting."

"I do not rest Sakura-sama, I find it pointless."

"Well I could always give you some herbs to fix that. Really though Gaara-kun you must rest, I worry for you sometimes." again he was shocked by her words.

"You don't have to worry about someone you don't even know." he said trying hard to sound harsh but she just grinned.

"And you don't have to push me away either. I know that you weren't loved, that pulls at every one of my heart strings. I myself don't really know love."

"You had parents did you not?"

"Not really." She looked down at the ground. "If I tell you this could it be our little secret?" She asked glancing over at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to their conversation. It had been a long time since he'd heard her voice and yet it didn't sound like her anymore. Something about her was definitely different.

"As long as you don't tell me a story about people and romance."

"You know there isn't anything wrong with wanting undescribable passion in one's life, you included mister." she scowled. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Fine, carry on with this story." She took a deep breath while he sat next to her next to Sasuke's window.

"When I was a baby I was brought to this village. Both my parents living in a village weeks away from this village. I'd found all of this out at eighteen. Tsunade-sama thought that I should know the truth. My parents were assassins for Orochimaru. They at the time weren't under his complete power. So one night the became rather _passionate_ and _intimate _with one another and had me by accident. They never wanted children and to have me meant trouble for themselves. So as I've stated they brought me to the gates of Konoha and left me. Two guards found me and took me to the third Hokage. He set it up so that I could grow up normally in the village without any knowledge of my real parents. But the woman who had raised me up until I was eight died during a mission. It was never spoken of and I had stayed in a state of denial for years telling myself that she was just on a mission and she'd be home soon. But reality isn't kind to those who try to push it away. My mind caved in and everything that I'd built around me had finally engulfed me in this dark space in my mind. For a while I relied on it as my salvation from humanity. Then Sasuke was taken away and yet again the man to ruin my life from the beginning struck again."

"Humanity is a joke."

"Sometimes it is. But we've got people close to us now Gaara-kun and that sadness and self-loathing can't always win over one's heart."

"Sakura-sama-" she gave him a stern look. "Sakura-san what if this person sitting before you now has no heart? No soul or feelings?"

"Oh but the person who sits before me does."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because his eyes tell the story of a sad youth who wants nothing more than for someone to tell him he's loved and cared for. That, Gaara-kun is what we all want from life. People kill and die and bleed for it, but it shouldn't hurt to be loved."

"I don't know how I should feel about your words. This happens to be the first time someone willingly joined me in conversation." She placed a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"We've been through a lot in the few years and you are a hero in my eyes Gaara-kun." She smiled warmly at him.

"I am no hero." his voice never changed tones except for when he was surprised.

"Yes you are, you brought Sasuke back to our home even though you didn't have to."

"I had my own reasons Sakura you shouldn't assume-"

"Don't get so uptight about it." she huffed. He was silent. "I know you do things for your own reasons but I'm just glad your reasons fell into our direction. Plus we got to spend all that time together." He blushed again.

"I do wish you wouldn't tease me." he stated looking away from her. Sasuke could see them on the ledge in front of his window.

"I'm not teasing you Gaara-kun, I'm being honest with you. After we found you and revived you I was just really happy to know you were okay. Then the search for Sasuke for all those years. Naruto...he was so torn and I felt so helpless."

"I remember him that one night in our cabin. The mission itself was tearing him up from the inside out."

"I know and I'd always known how to fix wounds and such but this was something that was new to me and all I could do at that moment was to hold onto him." She shivered slightly. Gaara-kun noticed this and removed his hood and gave it to her.

"Foolish girl coming out here in that attire. You do realize that it is close to winter."

"Yes of course I do, it's a sad time of year...the trees lose all their lively colors and the cherry blossoms are blown away."

"But they come back, especially when you'll be waiting there for them."

"How did you-"

"I was told by a blonde bird."

"Naruto has a big mouth."

"Yes but in these times it is best to know where everyone is and you wondering off to that tree at night isn't safe."

"My safety isn't an issue."

"It is." He argued.

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not that weak little girl that people peg me to be and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give me so much of your concern."

"I never saw you as weak Sakura-san I was inquiring to you that being out at midnight each night in an open field is unsafe for anyone, even if you're admiring the cherry blossoms."

"How...damn Naruto and his big mouth." she flushed a bit.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"Because it's a silly thing I do and just the fact that people know...well it's embarrassing."

"I don't see how you find spending time with a tree is 'silly' as you put it."

"I guess because it's apart of my past and it's sort of like I'm holding onto it for dear life. That tree isn't just a tree. That tree has meaning a purpose in my life...it's sort of a comfort because I know that it will never walk away." She turned her head to the direction of the sky.

"Hn." he replied and leaned against the pole next to him.

"The infamous 'hn' is it a tough guy answer to everything?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hn." he shrugged.

"Is the signal for me to shut up or what?"

"Hn."

She pulled the cloth he'd given her tighter around herself and leaned against the pole behind her. "You know Gaara-kun...if someone had told I'd be sitting here at the age of eighteen with you watching the stars and shooting the breeze I would have found it unbelievable."

"Is this so...and why would that be?"

"Because of our past I guess, not that I'm still harboring any resentment toward you but I mean it is hard to believe sometimes. Even you must be a bit shocked by this turn of events. Don't you find it strange that you're sitting here with the loud-mouth-big-foreheaded apprentice of the 5th?"

"No, I do not believe that I'm a bit shocked. Paths cross for inexplicable reasons and it isn't our place to question why."

"So you believe we were meant to become friends."

"Honestly no I don't believe we were went to be 'friends'. I don't need friends but I find it increasingly difficult to rid myself of you." He didn't sound to serious when he said this though and Sakura caught on.

"You're not very convincing you know...and another I'm hard to get rid of."

"You don't believe that I could hurt you?"

"No, you couldn't."

"Don't be so sure." he sneered sending her a cold glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Not going to work, you're to adorable to fear." He gaped, yes he actually gaped at her. She giggled at his expression. "You look sort of like a panda."

"Should I take that as an insult or compliment?"

"Pandas are cute." She grinned again.

"You're an odd female." he stated eyeing her as though she'd pounce on him at any moment.

"I've been told that many times, it's not to shocking hearing that from you."

"You're confusing."

"I know."

There was a long pause as the both sat and just looked into each other's eyes as if trying to read the others thoughts but not really succeeding. Time passed and it seemed as though they'd entered an unspoken staring contest. Sakura quirked an eyebrow which causing him to do the same. She shifted her body so that they were both fully facing each other as the contest continued.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Naruto's voice asked as he approached the two who were still locked in their contest. He raised an eyebrow. "Guys? Can you here me?"

"Naruto-kun you're interrupting our contest." Sakura said not looking away. "You know you want to blink Gaara-kun." she said trying to get him to blink.

"I'm not going to lose to you." he said smirking.

"Did I come at a bad time." Naruto asked laughing nervously while looking between the two.

"Would you be quiet Naruto." Sakura said still looking at Gaara.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gaara asked.

"I don't recall but I refuse to lose."

"You rhymed." Naruto said. "Hey guys are you like going to kiss or something cause you both have that look." He pointed out causing both of them to look at him with shocked expressions. "Ha you both lost." he said laughing. Before he realized it Sakura's hand smacked him upside the back of his head causing him to bite his tongue.

"After four years you'd think I would be used to that." He winced holding his head and allowing his sore tongue to hang from him mouth.

"Sometimes Naruto you are an idiot." Gaara said giving him a blank look.

"But it looked like you were going to kiss, I'm serious." he said flailing his arms about.

"We were not."

"Yeah right remember what you said Sakura-chan the other day?" Naruto teased causing Sakura to blush.

"Shut up Naruto, stop trying to embarrass me."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted girl." Gaara stated glaring at Sakura.

"Gaara she didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said as he watched Gaara continued to glare at Sakura.

"Then what is it that you were going on about? I demand to know now. What was it that she said about me?" He looked between Naruto and Sakura.

"She uh...hehe." Naruto laughed while Sakura blushed.

During the entire thing Sasuke watched from his hospital bed while his friend hung with his enemy. But then again from what it seemed he was no longer an enemy. He could already tell what Naruto was trying to say and he knew why Sakura was embarrassed for. It was etched onto her delicate features as plain as day. He could recognize it because he himself remembered a time when she had looked at him in that way.

"I'm going to go see how Sasuke's doing." Sakura said standing suddenly, unable to stand the tension that Naruto had created.

"Wait...Sakura-san I have to know now." Gaara said grasping her arm. He thought she'd flinch or scream from the contact but she didn't...then again why would she? They had been unspoken friends for years, it didn't seem that they needed to define whatever it was that they had up until he'd returned Sasuke to the village.

"I don't think you'd like to know, even though your curiosity must be at an all time high." She didn't turn around but kept her head down the whole time. Naruto felt bad for causing the sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to."

"I know Naruto it's okay. I guess I'm just acting foolishly aren't I?" She turned around and found that his face was expressionless.

"I'll leave now before I make things worse, Sakura I'm sorry."

"I know, I'll see you later okay." He gave a nod and started back toward the hospital's entrance. Sakura looked from the hand that still gripped her back to the boy, no man who stood before her with eyes boring into hers.

"Tell me now." He demanded narrowing his eyes. "Is it that you talk behind my back like so many others? Do you promise a friendship and stain it with your lies?"

"No that isn't it at all."

"Then what is it? Embarrassed to be seen with the monster."

"I guess no one told you huh." She said looking into his eyes with force.

"Tell me what?"

"The day you were revived we found out that the only way that you could be brought back was if someone took your burden from you."

"My...burden..." a slight tremor went through his body. "What do you mean?"

"As I said the only way to bring you to life was to remove the monster inside of you, but to remove it meant to place it somewhere else." She looked away.

"And where was it placed?" he asked his eyes growing wide. She didn't say a word but rather showed him. She lifted the side of her top to reveal a thick red mark running horizontally across her stomach. "Why would you...do that to yourself for my sake?" he felt so strangely at that moment.

"Because you and I lived different lives. You always suffered for this creature while I received a minimal amount of love. When I looked down upon you lying in the grass I knew that I had to do it. It was only right to give you what you couldn't have as a child.."

"But Sakura-san you could have died from taking it in."

"But I didn't."

"You gave up your soul." He looked down ashamed.

"I have my soul for I have something inside of me that keeps the monster at bay. You could call her my inner self. She's more real than you could imagine."

"I can't allow you to carry my burden."

"And I can't allow you to take it back. It is my burden now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Was this what Naruto-baka was talking about?"

"No, but it does change everything now."

"Then what was it he spoke of?" He held her by the shoulders now while she bowed her head.

"He spoke of my feelings...for you." she whispered trying to keep her head from moving from its downward position.

"And what are these feelings?" He tilted her head up so that her eyes were locked with his and he took notice to the blush on her cheek.

* * *

"Ah young love, it's quite refreshing to see Sakura-chan so happy don't you agree Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto watched the pair outside of Sasuke's window. Sasuke would have said something sarcastic but he was currently playing possum.

"It's about time." Naruto said in a huff.

"So you suspected as well." Kakashi laughed.

"Well yeah. They worked closely together for years and you could just tell. Of course they both are naturally stubborn people so they weren't going to just come out and say 'hey I'm madly in love with you'. You know how she is."

"Yes I do recall her tendency to push things away. But then again Gaara-san isn't the type to gush over a girl or even attempt contact with one. In fact he most likely would have pushed away."

"I think she just told him about the monster."

"It was admirable of her to do that for him."

"Hurry up and kiss her already idiot." Naruto grumbled folding his arms.

"I thought you liked her Naruto?"

"Where have you been Kakashi-pervert? I'm with Hinata-chan. Plus it would be a nice change if Sakura would find a guy to care for her."

"What if she doesn't need one."

"She does and I know she wants one but she's just scared."

"I'm surprised by that. A girl who could withstand Tsunade's training and live and yet she's afraid to commit?"

"I guess so. I gave up after a year, I ran out of guys who she might like."

"It seems she doesn't have to search any longer. Though I wonder how long they'll be able to stand one another before the bickering starts."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that they are complete opposites, not that I'd throw out the theory of 'opposites attract' but she's got a cheerful disposition and he's got a tainted and dark soul that might not know how to handle her kindness. But at the same time she might be able to save him from his own misery."

"Why do you have to make it so dramatic, she's happy finally and that's what matters." Naruto huffed giving his ex-sensei his trademark irritated face.

"I'm only concerned about the repercussions Naruto, it may come as a surprise to you but I do care."

"Fine, so then we are agreed that he's perfect for her." Naruto asked.

"I'd have to say that I'm fine with this as long as he doesn't damage what little hope she's got left."

"Yeah after the war ended we lost a lot of people and during that she was with that guy at the time."

"Raito you mean. Yes I remember him, he died during the war. She'd finally thought she found happiness with him, he'd promised that they'd marry after the war ended."

"I still can't believe how long ago that was."

"Yeah."

They both stayed silent for a moment unaware that Sasuke was awake. Gaara was saying something to her and she smiled softly and gave a nod. He ran a hand though her hair then placed it on her cheek. His face hadn't changed expressions but his eyes were practically dancing with admiration and a tint of happiness. Over all the talking he was unable to hear anything that Gaara had said to Sakura. For the next thing he knew they parted ways. Gaara headed for his apartment while Sakura headed back inside the hospital.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I don't believe I captured Gaara the way I wanted to so you tell me how you liked it and I'll decide where to go from here.


End file.
